


Not Rivals

by Roccoliejade



Category: MEN'S SWIMMING
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roccoliejade/pseuds/Roccoliejade
Summary: 朴先生终于遵从了自己的内心……杭亚、朴先生退役背景，回忆与现实交叉不算有多HE，起码我觉得这个结局会比较符合心目中的SUNPARK灵感来源于朴先生某次节目中被问到跟孙杨的关系给到的回答是“不是对手”ooc
Relationships: 朴泰桓/孙杨





	Not Rivals

2022年，距我退役已有2年。

杭州确实是一个美丽的地方，西湖波光潋滟，小楼别致引人注目，温婉的江南女子细细地说着吴侬软语，一切都是令人惬意的景象。

记得好几年前Sun就邀请我来杭州玩，但是苦于一直训练脱不开身，短暂的休息时间也只有比赛之余到周围转转。黄金海岸那边已经是熟的不能再熟了，可是岁岁年年都是相同的景色未免会让人疲劳。不是不想应邀过来走走，只是形式复杂，那几年的舆论压力几乎将我压垮，最难熬的那段日子里想过自杀。我不愿这个时候给他带来一点负面的能量，只是草草地在邮件中回复对他的鼓励。至于来不来这件事，实在是没法开口。

删删改改，几个字却斟酌了半小时，最后看着自己不能再客套的语气，仿佛是下了很大决心似的点了“send”。

“加油，为了你的国家，为了亚洲。”

杭州的志愿者很热情，每个重要景点都会有关于亚运会的宣传小册子，上面有详细的交通图，不愁找不到场馆，小册子上还很贴心地推荐了杭州美食以及环境优美的民宿。

游泳场馆很容易找，坐地铁两站路就到了。售票厅旁边贴出了每日的赛程安排，幸好只是半决赛，门票还不至于售罄。我买了一张价位普通的票，中间位置。来的时候没想告诉他，虽然我也不知道为什么要对他隐瞒，在我心里这绝不仅仅是为了避免多年之后见面而突然袭来的尴尬。只是，这是一种我难以描述的情绪。

400M自由泳的半决赛，Sun仍是金牌最有力的的争夺者，但是他身旁的几位中国小将同样不可小觑。他已经在东京奥运会上打破了记录，用实力证明自己仍处于巅峰期。

坐在电视机前的我，忍受着早起的困倦，看着那个大个子男孩，步履稳健，从容地走向第四泳道，黄金泳道。出发，转身，加速，结束。3:39.97！新的世界纪录！在自己的而立之年完成了最大的心愿。“Sun，祝贺你。”我对着披上国旗的男孩轻轻说道。他真的跟红色太配了。

“让我们欢迎男子400米自由泳的选手出场！”主持人的声音将我拉回现实。在家门口的比赛，也许这是他的最后一战。说来仁川那次，我也是主场作战，情况却大相径庭。没有金牌入账，铜牌于我，只是些许安慰罢了。想到这，不禁觉得苦涩。他依然是在聚光灯下最闪耀的存在，而我，早已从巅峰落下。每次理疗，治疗师对我的肩伤都做出不乐观的结论。我咬牙坚持，效果却不甚理想。有时候还会梦到伦敦的误判。如果没有那次误判……如果自己没有动……没有如果。

索性退役吧。到各处走走，感受训练外的世界，不用顾忌饮食问题，不用担心成绩。一下子少了这么多压力仿佛视角都变得开阔了。旅游之余，关注一下泳坛的新闻。最近有个小将的成绩很是亮眼，真好，自己也能放心了。几个月前在法国见到了雅尼克，他近来状态不错。两人聊着又回到了当年伦敦的200米自由泳。

“真没想到那个结果，真的是太不可思议了。”接着酒劲聊开后，法国人感叹道。尽管过去了两届奥运会，当年的情景仍历历在目。

“有时候，缘分就是这么神奇。”我不可置否。

“当时的新闻铺天盖地都是你俩，估计我是最没存在感的冠军了。”法国人打趣道。

“哪里，我们都羡慕的不得了。”是真的。我多么渴望400米的金牌，还有世界纪录。

“400m，还是有遗憾对吗？”他突然问我。

“怎么会没有呢。”我喝了一口酒。

“我很抱歉。”

“都已经过去了。再说，我也很抱歉，对于你发生的一切。”

“人总是得向前看。现在这个女生很好，不久我们就会结婚了。”

“恭喜！”我们轻轻碰杯。

“你呢？那小子对你可是一往情深啊。”谁都知道那人眼底藏不住的爱慕和欣赏。

“现在还不行。我不能影响到他。”我叹了口气。中国和韩国都是传统的国家，对这一方面的包容度很小。我不能再给他添乱。

“那以后呢？你难道要一直隐瞒下去吗？”

“我不知道。”是真的。他退役之后，我俩的交集就更少。如果他不打算当教练的话，慢慢地，就会从公众视线消失。我没由来感到心慌。

“Park，一直以来，你把自己掩饰得太好，我知道你是不想让别人担心。但，请你从自己的角度来想，就这一次，听从自己的内心。”法国人两眼清明，带着一片坦诚和些许恳求。

“谢谢你，雅尼克。我会好好考虑的。”我终究还是被动的那个，“爱”这个字眼太沉重。我只能安抚性地对好友笑笑。

“你……”他欲言又止，最终还是拍了怕我的肩膀告别。

“La vie est belle.”睡前，雅尼克发了条短信。看着句尾的太阳表情，我忍不住微笑。法国的冬天挺冷，那人却永远带着如太阳般蓬勃的朝气。


End file.
